


crystal rose

by oikanoo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, i like poetry, soft, this is just poetry sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikanoo/pseuds/oikanoo
Summary: blue petals floatlike little raindropsdizzily dancinggracefully falling.such as i.and in this lovewe are tiedi am hisand he is mine.





	crystal rose

he slips  
into my arms-  
warm lines, and  
soft forms.

  
his eyes-  
chocolate pools-  
a reflection,  
of me,  
of him.  
they are liquid amber,  
and honey, and  
topaz and tiger's eye and yet  
they are all his.  
and they are not.  
for memories swim, and resurface,  
and fade  
in those depths  
i see him.  
and i see all that came before him.  
and i see me.

  
his lips-  
cherry satin-  
full and soft  
pink as his cheeks  
in the cold air, and silent ice.  
always curved,  
always smiling  
except when he is not,  
and it is then  
where i make it my vocation  
to help him smile again.  
and i fulfill this desire,  
again,  
and  
again.

  
his body-  
lovely heaven-  
smooth, most of all  
gentle, a caress  
even when i am the one caressing him  
he bares all, and envelops all  
in the bareness. he invites me in  
(of that, a surprise, pleasant,  
and welcome.)  
invites me in to paint his bareness  
(unknown to him, flourishing with life)  
into  
a masterpiece.

  
him-  
blue-  
blue.  
he is a crystal rose.  
blue, in all its forms  
a whirling storm, a quiet lake,  
a flowing stream, an everlasting pool.  
the endless sky, bottomless ocean  
he is flowers, and grass, and all that is living.  
he is life  
perhaps only to me  
perhaps to all who have seen his beauty.

blue sky, to petal flight-  
for certain, we are unbreakable.  
enraptured,  
the angels mourn our love  
that between blue souls and chocolate eyes,  
i am his  
and he is mine.

  
he slips  
into my arms-  
warm lines, and  
soft forms.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry lfdhshduk


End file.
